Be Brave, Tris
by foureatoncake
Summary: Tris moves from North Carolina to Chicago. Thinking nothing bad will happen. One choice can either break her or strengthen her. What happens when she meets the mysterious Four who is batting his own demons? Read to find out. Possible FourTris later.
1. The Boy and The Bully

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. The lovely Veronica Roth does. I only own the plot. My first fanfiction. So enjoy!** :)

I knew this would be a bad idea. Coming to a new school. People barely knowing you and judging you based on what they see. Or that's what it felt like to me. My name is Beatrice Prior. People at my old school called me Tris though. Well, the people that were actually my friends not fakes. I like the name better. Sounds...more braver and has a stronger connotation to it. I am barely at my new school for a day and this girl - I don't even know her name - comes up to me and says, "Wow...you look like you could use a makeover. How about you just go kill yourself." I could barely say anything. My mouth glued shut. Tears threatening to come, but I don't let the tears come close to falling...yet. **_Not here._** It was as if everything was going in slow motion. All of a sudden I see a person block my vision - almost like a blur - step in front of me. I barely hear what the person says to the girl. The only thing I make out of the conversation is that the person has a deep, rumbling voice. Definitely a male. "Learn manners next time. Words hurt, learn that." Is all I hear him say. Did he really just stick up for me? He turns around and faces me. "I'm Four. C'mon let's get you away from here." He - or should I say Four - leads me outside and faces me yet again. "What happened?" Four asks me. "I...I was told...told to go...go kill...myself." Four's face turns from anger to concern in a matter of seconds. "That isn't right. Nobody knows you. So they shouldn't judge. But...I'll tell you this. You go in that school and hold your head held high. Act like her words never affected you. Your strength made her feel weak and that's why she said that. No other reason."

I look into Four's eyes and everything disappears for a split second. I sit down on the ground. Everything that happened that morning hitting me like a freight train. Four sits beside me. "Ignore her. She's just jealous of you. Like I said earlier, she's just jealous of your strength and it made her feel weak." I can feel my lip wobble. "Four, thank you for the kind words but we both know that it hurt me. I'll try to do what you said." I say quietly. I can see Four's facial features harden. I wonder who he is underneath this mask he puts on. I feel like I know him from somewhere...but where? I shake my head. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. It doesn't matter what time of the day, I'll listen." I smile at him and stand up. Four stands up with me. "Thank you, Four. But I don't think you can help me...because the damage has already been done. Not physically but mentally." Four's facial features don't change as I tell him that. I look into his eyes again getting the same feeling. His eyes are a dark blue. Like dreaming, waiting color. The black shirt makes his eyes look darker. I look away.

As I look away, Four gives me a hug. Letting me know that he's here for me. He doesn't know me either so why hug me? Maybe he felt bad for me. I don't even know anymore. He lets go quickly as the hug came."Go in there and show her whose boss. Which is you. Rise above her. I know you can do it. Find the strength to do it." I smile and walk back into the school, with Four following behind me. I think I finally made my first friend that actually cares about me. I'm shaking inside as I see the girl who told me that. I see Four beside me and my strength comes back to me. Something about him makes me feel stronger like I could conquer anything including this. He's sorta like my rock. Someone I know I can trust and will always have my back. Wait...did I just think that? I barely know him and he barely knows me. But it seems like we've known each other for years. "Tris? Tris? You okay?"

I hear someone say, interrupting my thoughts. I look and see Four waving a hand in front of my face. "Sorry...I was just thinking. Not about...what happened today...but how we barely know each other yet it feels like we've known each other for years. I recognize you from somewhere though..." Four looks at me wide eyed then his face quickly goes emotionless. "Where did you used to live?" I ask him. The curiosity getting the best of me. "That is none of your business. Maybe...you'll find out one day. Just not today." I sigh. Why is Four being so mysterious?

**So here is my first fanfiction! Review this and tell me what you think. It can be good or bad. Thank you for reading. There will be more to come.**

**- foureatoncake**


	2. Hamburgers and Marcus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth still does. However, I do own the plot. Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the mess up on posting the same story twice. Still getting used to fanfiction. But I think I've finally figured it out. Anyways, here is Chapter Two! Enjoy! :)**

The next day, I eat breakfast and head to school. I see the girl come my way. I freeze. My body becomes weak. "How do you feel? Empty?" I see Four, in the corner of my eyes, with fire in his eyes as he walks towards the girl and I. He stops beside me. "What are you doing?" He asks her his voice spitting out every word like venom. She smiles and looks at him, "Hiya, Four." Four looks at her, his voice becoming eerily quiet. "I said stop. Now stop. And I'm being serious about that. Leave her alone. How many times will I have to say that? I won't say it anymore so get that through your head. Leave her alone. Got that?" The girl nods and walks away. I guess when Four's voice is quiet. He is dangerous. The fire demolished replacing with concern. "She'll leave you alone. She should." I just nod, not entirely sure. "C'mon. Let's have a skip day. You need out of here." I look at him horror. He just chuckles. "No...if my mom finds out that I skipped school then..." My voice fades into nothingness. Four looks at me, his crooked smile gone. "Then what?" I don't drop our gaze. "Then I'll get in trouble." Four turns serious. "What's the worst you could get? Chores?" I look down then back up. "I don't know..." Four looks at me crossing his arms as he starts walking and I follow. "Trouble would be an understatement for me if my dad found out if I skipped school." Dad? Who could his dad be? "But I want to be brave. Not afraid of my own dad. That'll be cowardice. C'mon." He walks faster guiding me to his car. He unlocks it and opens the passenger seat for me. I get in and buckle myself up. Four gets in the driver seat and does the same. "Where too?" I smile a little. "To get one of those circular patty things." He chuckles and says, "A hamburger?" I look down and smile again. Embarrassing. "Yea...that." He drives to the hamburger place. We sit in the booth. "Two hamburgers. And two sodas." He looks at me as I see a man come in his eyes like Four's but with a fire in them that looks like it'll never demolish. Unlike Four's eyes, that show bravery not ruthlessness. The man sees Four. "Why are you not in school?!" The man shouts at Four. I see Four's body go stiff as he stands up. His voice steady as he says, "I'm 18. I believe I can look after myself. I was being nice. Maybe that's something you don't believe in, but I do. So leave me alone." They both stare at each other for awhile. I see Four's fist clench. I see a man come up to the other man that yelled at Four. "Marcus, leave him alone. Maybe he just needed to give his mind a break." Marcus. The person that has the last name of Eaton. I look at Four. Not yet jumping to conclusions at that moment. I see him breathe in then out calming himself down. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." I look at him, confused. "Why be sorry? You reacted just fine. You didn't scream like he did. By the way, how do you know each other?" His dark eyes lock on mine. "Why'd that girl come up to you this morning?" Did he just avoid my question? "I don't know. You tell me." He looks at me, not breaking our gaze. Guess Four has some secrets of his own. "I don't know...maybe she thought she'd try to hurt you again. But she was wrong." His voice quiet. Dangerous yet strong and with so much self confidence. Things I do not have. Or things I wish I could be.

**Here is Chapter Two! Please keep the reviews coming. Good and bad reviews are accepted. I need to know what I am not doing good at. Thank you for reading! Much love to y'all! Here's some Dauntless cake! :)**

**- foureatoncake**


	3. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: Well, you know I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth is still in ownership of Divergent. Thank you for the views of this story! You guys are so awesome! So in continuation of this story, there might be a possible FourTris coming soon in the next chapters. Anyway, ENJOY! :) **

I think back to what that girl said. Her words tearing at my very soul. Ripping and tearing me apart. Piece by piece.

I tell Four before we leave the hamburger place that I have to go to the bathroom. Secretly going to cut myself. Never did I imagine that I would become this broken. As I make it to the bathroom, I see no one is in there and quickly pull out my razor that I had in my purse. I slide it across my skin. I am a coward. I am not brave. This is an act of selfishness. Never did I think I would cut myself. But...I have and I can't change that now. I clean it to where there is no more blood and put on my hoodie. Feeling cold suddenly.

I make it back to Four. He smiles at me then frowns. He knows I am hiding something. He leads me to the car not letting me out his sight. I may be small and some people people may think I'm weak. But...I guess I can be the stronger person out of this situation. I just don't feel...strong. Four is my protector from my thoughts. From giving up on myself. _Myself._ "Tris...something's bothering you. What is it?" I hear concern in his voice. "Four...can you help me?" He looks at me confused then realization. He pulls the car over quickly. I show him the fresh cut on my wrist as he puts the car in park. "Save me...Save me from myself. Because I don't think I can save myself from myself." I watch as he leans in closer leaning his forehead on mine. We're breathing the same air. "Tris...please be brave. Be Brave, Tris. You really can do this. I have faith in you." As he says that, he kisses my cheek. He leans away from me. Leaving me hollow. I never thought I would imagine my life like this...I think I'm falling for this boy. This mysterious boy that I have come to know as my protector and savior from myself. _Myself. _

I feel nothing when I make it home. My mother gives me a tight hug and tells me to go to bed. Which I do. I lay in bed that thinking this last thought before sleep overcomes me:

_Four kissed me on the cheek. _

**Chapter Three has gotten...dark. I hope you guys are liking this story. Please review! Flames accepted. Thank you for reading! :) :)**

**By the way, there is more to come! At least ten reviews and I'll keep going with this story. Give me suggestions on what you want to happen next! Thanks again! **

**Until next time, **

**- foureatoncake **


	4. Important for you to read

**Hey everyone! I know you all initiates want the next chapter to this story it is currently in progress. I will post it on here soon. I just don't know how soon with school starting soon. But I promise I will write the next chapter. I'm sorry if I made y'all think this was the next chapter. **

**Please review of what YOU want to happen next in the next chapter of "Be Brave, Tris" and I might just pick yours if it's a really good idea! :)**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. **

**In Demigods and Dauntless cake we trust. **

**Until next time and with much much love,**

**-foureatoncake **


	5. He Really Cares

**Hey! So I know people are excited for the next chapter well I'm here to tell that...Here is the next chapter and as requested on what you wanted to happen next! Enjoy reading! Review. Follow. Favorite. Love y'all! :) :) **

In a few weeks, Four and I have gotten to know each other really well. With one minor setback...he just won't tell me his _real_ name. Which bothers me because I know I am keeping a secret from him - that secret being of self-harming but he doesn't need to that just yet because I don't know what he's reaction would be if he found out. Would it be anger? Would it be pity? Probably anger. He might hate me for it. I hate myself...so what does it matter?

At school, I see Four and wave. He smiles a little bit then walks over to me. "Hey, Tris." Four says quietly. Should I tell him now that I'm self-harming? No...I can't yet. Four's been really busy with trying to find a college to go to and filling out paperwork and getting ready to graduate and to top it off, homework. If I tell him that then that'll be adding more stress to him. All I am is a sophomore and he's a senior. I don't want him worrying about me if he already has a million other things to do and worry about.

After school that day, Four is driving me home and (wait for it...) he sees my scars on my wrist. I hope he doesn't get mad at me. I watch as he pulls off the road suddenly and he turns to me as he puts the car in park. His face etched with concern. I am too worried to see the concern. "Tris...why didn't you tell me you were cutting?" I look down. "Because...I didn't want you to worry about me on top of everything else that is going on." He looks at me still with concern in his eyes. "Everyone...including you...would be fine without me." I say quietly. I feel a soft warm finger touch my chin and I look up into his mesmerizing dark blue eyes. "What about me? I'm your friend and I care. It doesn't matter that I have a lot of things to do. If you would of just told me, I would've dropped everything I was doing and would've come to your aid." I don't drop our gaze. "You would've?" He nods as he puts his forehead on mine. "In a heartbeat." He says so quietly I almost didn't hear him. He leans into me...getting closer...where we are just inches apart. He gives me a kiss...on the lips...that is cautious and slow. Then he pulls away just as quick as the kiss came. "I care and understand. I care so much okay Tris? I Want you to understand that, _I do care about you and would do anything for you in a heartbeat." _I nod slowly. He starts driving again and drops me off at my house. Before he leaves he says, "Smile. You deserve to smile."

I get inside of my house and hug my mom and go up to my room. Deciding to take a quick nap before doing my homework. As I begin to fall asleep I think this one thing before sleep overtakes me:

_He cares about me. _

**_So this is Chapter Four! (hahaha Four get it? Haha no? Okay) Anyway, please review and tell Me what you think of the story. I know I haven't gotten to Four's real name yet but that will come soon. _**

**_Okay...probably many of you are wondering why there is no Caleb and Mr. Prior. The reason they are not in this story is because they both stayed in North Carolina, where Tris is originally from. So that's why they aren't in this story._**

**_I bet most of you are probably wondering where in the world did someone get an idea for this type of story. Well, I was bullied in middle school. I am now a sophomore in high school. It got really bad in eighth grade. I was told to "go kill myself." And no I am not making this up for attention. That'd just be cruel. So this story is based off on my experience with bullying. However, I do not self-harm. I want to write a story that inspires someone not to cut anymore or try to attempt to kill themself. I want to show people that there is a better way out. Yes, there really is a better way out. And writing is an escape route from my thoughts. I hope I have inspired someone and please tell me if you are inspired by this story._**

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

**_Remember: Ignore the haters. Somebody LOVES you. _**

**_Until next time, _**

**_- foureatoncake_**


	6. Quotes and other things

**Here's some inspirational quotes while you are waiting for the next chapter:**

**"Your mind is a very powerful thing. It can be your best friend or your worst enemy, but it's your choice to make." - Demi Lovato**

**"Respect me enough to admit when you've done me wrong instead of lying about it..." - Demi Lovato**

**"Never be ashamed of what you feel. You have the right to feel any emotion that you want, and to do what makes you happy." - DL**

**"Love is louder than the pressure to be perfect." - DL**

**"You have to speak about your issues and let someone someone know what you're dealing with. Talking about it is so important." - DL**

**"The sky is the limit...for some people aim higher. Nothing is impossible." - DL**

**And I want y'all to know this...**

**Yes, I was bullied. Yes, it has affected me. But...when I make decisions I try to ignore my thoughts and what people think...Like negative. I try to focus on the positive side of things. My biggest goal is to be a inspiration to someone else. To tell me that "Because of you, I didn't give up." That's what I hope for when I tell my story. That words do hurt but you have the decision to make you stronger or break you. And I decided to make me stronger. I am here to tell you that...Recovery is possible and so worth it. There is no such thing as impossible. In the word impossible is "I'm possible." Believe in yourself. Don't give a crap on what others think. And please think before you speak because what you say can affect others. If your words are chosen to cause hurt. So that phrase, "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you." That is NOT true. Words DO hurt. So choose your words carefully. I am a survivor of verbal bullying. **

**Tell me this in a review: What do you want to be one day? What is your biggest goal? **

**What I want to be one day is a Mental Health Counselor. And my biggest goal is to inspire others on a bigger scale and people to have awareness that bullying hurts. Both mentally and emotionally.**

**People may think I am weak because my size. But I an not weak. . I may have been weak before but I an not now. I am a stronger minded person now. I have thicker skin. **

**Remember this: YOU ARE A WARRIOR! You can win this battle because you are a warrior. Warriors do not back out of battles easily. BE A WARRIOR! :) **

**I love y'all so much. And if you are going through a tough time please DM me or indirect me on my Twitter account: warriorstoneddl. I am here to listen and understand because I do understand what you're going through. Together we can stop bullying. It all begins with you.**

**Please tell me if I or this story has inspired you. I would love to hear from you. **

**You. Are. Never. Alone. **

**I love y'all so so so much! :) **

**Until next time and with much love to each and everyone of you, **

**- foureatoncake**

**P.S. **

**You are worth life. You are worth recovery. Don't be afraid to speak up about what you're going through. **


	7. I am worth recovery

**Hey, hey, hey! So this is actually chapter six! Things are getting harder for Tris as you'll find out in this chapter! Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! You all are really amazing and have made me smile! :) And...surprise! I added a character, that Veronica Roth owns,but I own the plot! :) (That character being...Christina!) The song is The Climb by Miley Cyrus, by the way. **

"The struggles I'm facing. The chances I'm taking. Sometimes might knock me down but no I'm not breaking..."

I sit there as I'm listening to the song on my iPod. I sometimes feel like breaking when it comes to my bullying experience but I try not let it hurt me. Try not to let it show. In a few weeks, the seniors will be graduating. Moving on with their lives. While I'm still here stuck in the same place...at least for two years.

At school, I see Four and I also see people giving me strange looks. Like I might break if not watched over like a bug under a microscope being tested on. A girl comes up to me. She has olive skin and chin length hair. "Hi I'm Christina...I heard about you cutting. I'm sorry that girl did that to you. You don't deserve to be not happy." I look at her. She must be a junior. But...how did she know I was cutting? White-hot anger bubbles up inside of me. Four told her. I walk up to him, ignoring Christina for a few moments. I pull Four away from his friends. "How dare you tell everyone! I trusted you and you hurt me!" I yell at him. "I didn't tell anyone. Honest, I didn't. Someone must of found out. But I didn't tell anyone, Tris. I would never do that." He says in his quiet voice. Calming me down. Reassuring me that he didn't. Maybe...I can trust him.

Today...I really feel like breaking. It's been two days since Four and I talked. Two days of constant staring. I feel like breaking into tiny little pieces until I completely disappear. I am nothing...I am broken. Maybe I can become unbroken...just not at this very moment with so many people staring at me. _Take a picture it'll last longer..._is all I am thinking at this moment. Four comes by my side and I don't feel so broken anymore. "How are you feeling today, Tris?" I hear Four's quiet voice ask me. I look at him. Maybe I should be a little open about what I'm dealing with and how I really feel. "I feel...broken." Four's eyes have so much concern in them that I feel like breaking down sobbing but...I don't. "Don't feel like that. You have so much strength...more than I've seen in anyone. You are worth recovery." Four kisses my cheek. Maybe...just maybe...I am worth the recovery as time goes on.

**I know the chapters are a little short. But I try to fit the message in with what I am writing. Hopefully...I am.**

**Last night, I watched The Impossible. It's about this family that went on vacation and how a tsunami affected their lives. Based on a true story about the 2004 tsunami that killed 230,000 and displaced 1.7 million. It's a really good movie. **

**Please tell me what I am not doing good at and what I am doing good at. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**- foureatoncake**


	8. This is for you to read

**Hey everyone! So I know you are waiting on the next chapter BUT since school is starting soon...which means homework and this year I really need to get good grades so when I update the story may vary if I'm busy that day or not. **

**So please don't get offended or upset if I don't update right away. I really am sorry for that but when school starts I have to be giving school my absolute attention. I will be writing and updating this story but I don't know when. **

**Please leave in a review on what you want to happen next. I really need your guys opinion on what you all want to happen next...and I'll make it happen somehow in the story! :) Can't wait to see what you want to happen next! :)**

**Have a great day. Smile. Stay Strong. You are never alone. :) **

**Until next time and with a lot of love, **

**- foureatoncake**

**P.S.**

**I really hope I'm inspiring someone here...**

**If I am...please please please tell me that I am and how I am inspiring you. Please I really need to hear from you all. :) You all seriously are amazing and I can't wait to hear from you all. Stay Strong and smile...you deserve to smile. :) **


	9. Saving Grace

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is going to be a little dark but the reason that being is because it will give more depth to this story. More depth to the characters. So please review what you thought of this chapter. **

**And I know that...most stories don't touch this type of thing. But I am because it happens every day and this can try to slow that rate down. Showing people there is a better way out then death. **

**Lost and insecure. You found me, you found me. Lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Song: You Found Me by The Fray. **

**Now on to the story...**

I am in an abandoned classroom. Hoping no one will find me. A knife that I am pointing at my stomach. A knife that can end all the pain and suffering that's inside my head. The knife tip is on my stomach...ready to go in and end me..._Myself. _The door slams open. I am met with the dark blue eyes telling me it is Four. He looks at me. Terror in his eyes when he realizes what I am about to do. "What the hell are you doing? I've been looking all over for you. I've been really worried." Four says in that quiet voice of his as he steps towards me. Grabbing the knife from my hands. He throws it backward. It lands on a target behind him. Dead center. I feel myself crumbling...why wouldn't he let me end it? _ Because he cares about you, idiot. _I hear my conscience say. _Oh shut up. No you know I'm right. Admit it, I am. _Great...now I'm fighting with myself. What every guy wants...a girl who fights with her own self. _You like him. No I do not. Yes you do. Shut up, conscience. _Ha...point proven. I really need to stop fighting with myself. It isn't doing me any good at the moment. Since he just about saw me..._I can't finish that thought. No. _

Four and I walk out of the abandoned classroom. I stare at the floor as Four leads me out of the school. Getting an okay from the Secretary. He leads me toward his car and I get in the passenger seat with no objection. Four starts the car and begins driving. It is silent for awhile until Four speaks up. "Tris...I...I was going to ask you to go with me to the senior prom. Would you like to go?" I look at him. His eyes fixed on the road in front of him. "Yes..." I eventually say. I don't know where we're going but I hope it's not home. My mother is probably upset with me. In the corner of my eye, I see Four smile. I see that we're at the park. "After prom...Tris, I want you to go to rehab. I'll even pay for it myself. I want you to go for three months. I want you to get better. I know you'll miss me graduating but I'll send you tons and tons of pictures while you are there." I look down. I feel ashamed. What would my mom say to this idea? Maybe...I do need rehab. To help myself this one time because I really do need it this time. In North Carolina, we never got to do the things we wanted, it was always for others. I nod then say, "I'll go...thank you for paying for me though. It was real sweet of you." Four and I get out of the car and sit under this big oak tree. In the shade...away from the Sun. "You need it. So...I don't mind paying for it. Besides, I have money in the bank for college. I then have money to use for emergencies. And this happens to be an emergency. Because if I don't get you help soon...you might just completely break and I do not want that happening. I want you to be a strong minded person. Because...Tris...you really are." I smile at him. I really do need the help and Four is doing just that. He really is my savior. I think of something...my brain clicking the information into place.

Four is Marcus Eaton's son. That's why he has the money, to do college _ and _do this for me. He is humble...unlike his dad. He is using the money for someone else's sake then using it on himself. Marcus Eaton is the state representative for Chicago. He is power hungry and doesn't care about his own son. Which is sad in my opinion. Another state representative sent out in the paper two years ago that Marcus was abusing his son. It was the only article that was true. Though...I've never seen the scars on him. He hides them well. I would of never known he was his son until now. I will not treat Four...or I mean Tobias differently because of that though. I will treat him like I have always had. Even though I have my struggles, Tobias has not treated me differently because of that. He has treated me the same like when we first met. Tobias nods as if confirming my thoughts.

"Yes, Tris. You are right. I am Tobias Eaton." Tobias says quietly in my ear. He pulls back and kisses my scars then my cheek.

Tobias Eaton is my saving Grace from me, myself, and I.

I come home and my mom and I talk about me going to rehab. I explain to her that Four will be paying for me and how I'll be going for a full three months. To help myself get better. And how Four was taking me to his senior prom. My mom smiled at me when I told her that. She is okay with me going to rehab because she _knows _I really need it. My mom understands me in a way my brother or my dad never did. I go in my room and turn on my iPod. The song that comes on is State Of Grace by Taylor Swift. I love this song. I lose myself in the lyrics...

_We are alone with our changing minds. We fall in love til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time. And I never saw you coming. And I'll never be the same. You come around and the armor falls. Pierce the room like a cannon ball. Now all we know, is don't let go. _

The lyrics keep going until I hear these lyrics...

_This is a state of grace. This is the worthwhile fight._

The worthwhile fight...

**So there you have it! Chapter Seven! I know it is a touchy subject and it is rarely touched upon in stories like this but I am doing it in mine because I feel like it needs to be touched upon. To give awareness to people that bullying does hurt. That it can result in attempting to hurt/kill themself. But I am also showing hope in this story. Hope that there is a rainbow at the end of the storm. Rain doesn't last forever. That's my message in this story. Not that I am touching a rare subject. But that I am showing HOPE. That you can be an advocate against bullying. YOU can put a stop this. This bullying. Don't pay attention to the writing in this story, pay attention to the message I am giving. Which is HOPE. YOU ARE WORTH RECOVERY. :) **

**SURVIVOR - To carry on despite hardships or trauma; persevere. (Definition from the website thefreedictionary dot com) **

**You all are survivors in one way or another. Remember that. :) **

**Until next time and with a lot of love, **

**- foureatoncake**


	10. IMPORTANT

**~oOo~**

**Hey everyone! Sooo...I will be writing another story! But with Percy Jackson this time! I will still be writing "Be Brave, Tris." **

**But I am wanting to expand my writing so now I am gonna write a story of Percy Jackson! **

**Review of what you want the story to be like...the plot I mean for the Percy Jackson story. **

**I may use your plot in my story but it depends on what your plot is. Can't wait to hear from y'all...and your amazing ideas! :) **

**Oh, I am taking a Creative Writing class this year for school so guess what that means...MORE STORIES! :) **

**With much love,**

**-foureatoncake**


	11. Something To Read

**I am really liking One Direction's song Best Song Ever! It's so catchy like danggggg! I like Zayn Malik because he has some really good quotes**.

**Oh yea...I will posting a story in awhile. Not at the moment but in awhile. It is another Divergent based story...but something so different than "Be Brave, Tris" **

**I think it'll be story you as reader will love. I am writing the story and I am in love with it. And I'm the writer of the story. That's saying something. **

**I LOVE Y'ALL. **

**STAY STRONG, WARRIORS. **

**Until next time with an all new story...**

**-foureatoncake**


End file.
